1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a case module for articles, and particularly to a case module, which not only is feasible for joining with other case modules right and left and front and rear but also has an upper lid possible to spring up in case of being apart from the case module.
2. Description of Related Art
It has been years that a case with a lifted lid is utilized for containing articles and the case provides a function of receiving and reserving articles regardless that the case is portable or stationary.
There are a variety of articles with different properties possible to be received in one or more cases such that it is necessary to offer different kinds of cases for the articles. Some of the cases such as a tool box, a parts box, . . . , and so on offer a function of being opened at any time as desired.
Besides, many electronic components such as resistors, capacitors, integrated circuits (IC), interface cards, . . . , and so on are getting multiplicity due to the rise of electronic industry. A specific feature of these components is that they are classified particularly and they have a very small size each. Meanwhile, it is much flexible while the electronic components are used so that it is hard for the traditional case to cope with a fast change with regard to receiving, storing, or carrying them. Hence, it is necessary to have a case with more practicality in order to solve the bottleneck.
Furthermore, an ordinary case is required to have an assistance of elastic component such as a spring in order to obtain a lift of the lid thereof with a big angular movement. However, it is unfavorable that the elastic component gets involved in the difficulty of the assembling job and an increase of the production cost.
An object of the present invention is to develop a case module for articles, which can be in conjunction with other case modules front and rear, and right and left so as to receive different articles in addition to the preceding electronic components.